Everybody Loves Lan
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Co.Written by Diewari Karuga What would happen if every girl would of suddenly has noticed Lan. Take it that he’s 18.
1. A Normal Day

Everybody Loves Lan

Written by: Rayokarna aXess and Zera.EXE

Summery:

Co-written by Zera.EXE What would happen if every girl would of suddenly has noticed Lan. Take it that he's 18.

Everybody Loves Lan

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

The sleeping Lan Hikari just woke up from his peaceful thought up dream as usual he thought that it would be a typical day and week but he was in for a rude a wakening. The day started off as it always did with Lan being awoken by Megaman alarm yet he's 18 and still can't wake up without Megaman, as they say 'bad habits die-hard'. Unfortunately for him his mum is not there to put breakfast together for him so he does it him self.

He's ready to leave for his daily tasks at university but today is not a normal day. He has to do a demonstration for Iyano Tech. Just as he steps out the door his PET ring and as always "Lan phone call" announces Megaman. It's Maylu as usual checking up on him.

"Hiya Lan, how are you?" Maylu said from the other side of the connection. Lan smiled.

"Oh, hi Maylu. Are you coming to the event?" He asked.

"Yeah, me and Yai are coming too see you tear it up." Replied Maylu.

"Anyway I have to go. Bye." Lan said as he hung up.

-**At the Demonstration-**

"_Please welcome, Lan Hikari." The announcer bellowed through the speakers._

"You know, Lan is looking quite fine today." Yai pointed out. She got a surprised look from Maylu.

"You have got to be serious?" Maylu asked. Yai nodded her head.

"I'll be tend that I didn't hear your sarcasm and say that if you ever get him and break up, I'm on the rebound." Said Yai smiling.

"O…………..okay." Maylu said turning around to she her darling Lan perform various action with the new programs.

-**In the Hallways of the DenDome-**

'_Time to find Lan._' Maylu told herself as she searches for her chestnut-haired crush.

She found him but he was talking to Anetta. '_Anetta, what on earth is she doing with Lan?_' she asked herself. Anetta just came out of crushing relationship with Chaud Blaze.

While Maylu watched around the corner to see what will happened, the two being observed were talking about random things and even Chaud. When it seemed that the conversation was about to close, Anetta gave Lan the biggest hug she has given in months. Maylu pointed out something.

'_Wait a minute, don't Anetta only give hugs to people she likes. That's not good._' Maylu recapped.

Anetta broke with a slight blush while Lan looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. They waved goodbye and left. Like it was a coincidence that Maylu walked around the corner.

"Nice one out there Lan." Maylu congratulated. Lan raised an eye brow on how well timed she came.

"Thanks Maylu. How have you been?" Asked Lan.

"Not bad. It seems that the Yai has been taking a liking to you." Maylu replied with a wink. This seem to make Lan shudder, Maylu saw this and carried on. "What? Don't like the thought?" She asked.

"…" Was Lan's only answer.

Maylu decided to mess with his head, make a move and send a sign all at once.

"I bet you would rather have some of this?" She asked, But then she took his hand and slowly and lightly ran it from left breast to her hips.

"…" Lan's second reply. He was to mesmerized from Maylu's last action to give an answer.

"Good. Catch up with me later." Maylu whispered while kissing his cheek.

She put an extra swing in her hips as she walked off. Lan sighed.

'_This will be along week._' Lan thought.

RX: That is our first chapter of many. Be warned, This story will be bumped up to M Rated on the third chapter.

Z.EXE: I have to agree.

RX: ….

Z.EXE: What?

RX: You agreed with me for the first time in ages.

Z.EXE: ….

RX: ….Anyway, I have a few shout outs to people.

Anyone who reviewed Lan, Life and Battle-chips.

a.k.a Darkness for some of the other ideas for later chapters.

To all those MayluxLan (NettoxMieru) fic writers on the Megaman and Rockman.exe section.

Another warning: After chapter three their will be a Lemon on every chapter or every other chapter.

Bye.

Z.EXE: aXcess doesn't have the heart to ask this but I do. Please Review. Later.


	2. Why Me?

Everybody Loves Lan.

Chapter 2: Why Me?

**-Hikari Residence-**

Once Lan was back at home, he sighed and planted himself on his bed.

"Megaman, why is all the girls acting strangely?" Lan asked his navi. This question brought up an eye brow from him.

"Maybe it's just lust. Or your just going through a phase or they are." Megaman answer. Lan sighed again.

"What Maylu did, was something of another dimension." Lan said dreamily.

"I'll say it in English. She is horny. Nothing more nothing less." Megaman stated. Lan raised his eye brows and lowered quite slowly. Megaman shook his head.

"Will he ever learn?" Megaman sighed. There was no reply.

**-Creamland Castle-**

Deep in the Castle in Creamland, a lone princess with a missing feeling.

"Do you know what Knightman?" Pride asked her navi. Knightman looked worried.

"What is wrong your majesty?" Knightman asked back.

"I need someone to………Knightman set up a video call with Lan Hikari. It has been ages." Pride commanded.

"Yes your majesty. Do want it right now?" Knightman asked.

"Yes but leave me be for a minute." She ordered. She looked up for a minute to ask her self what wrong.

"Chaud is to serious about his work and is kind of rude but I only just spoke to Lan two months ago and to tell you the truth, Lan is kinda hot." She told herself.

"Your video call is ready." Knightman stated. This snapped Pride out of her dream-like trance.

"Thank you Knightman. I want to have this conversation in privet, you have free time." Pride told him.

"…."

"…."

"Hello, Lan speaking." The brown haired teenager answered.

"Mr Hikari, it's Pride." The blonde haired girl replied.

"Yeah, how are you?" Lan smiled. She thought of a million ways of how she can really tell Lan how she is, and that made her blush.

"I'm fine, any reason why you wanted talk?" Lan asked still smiling.

"I was going to ask if want a picnic down at Oran Island on Wednesday?" The princess asked.

"Okay, cool. Can you get here at ACDC for three thirty?" Lan asked back.

"I'm sure I can. I'll be there. Later Hun." Pride finished.

"Bye princess." Lan replied. He hung up.

'_Did I just call him Hun_' Pride thought.

**-Hikari Residence-**

"It's nice to see that Pride always keeps in touch with her friends." Lan stated to Megaman.

"It seems she's on to you to." Megaman pointed out.

"No, you lie?" Lan asked surprised. Megaman just sighed.

-**Sakauri** **Residence**-

"Do you think Lan got the message Roll?" Maylu asked her pink suited navi. Roll giggled.

"I think he got it." Roll agreed. Maylu began to laugh at her new idea.

"Time for a booty call." Maylu brought up making Roll's eyes widen.

"Pardon?" Roll asked.

"Shhh, it's ringing." Maylu commanded and the reply from Roll was one of utter silence.

"Hi Maylu." Lan said from the other side of the line.

"Oh hi Lan. I kind of need you company, It's been so lonely of late. It will be such a warm day and I kind of need someone to express myself with. Please Lan _Hikari_ would you relive me of myself. See me at six. Bye baby." Maylu told him. Lan went quiet.

"Ok, I'll be there." Lan replied.

­**-Sakauri Residence 6:00pm-**

Lan slowly walks through the door peering in to see where Maylu is.

"I'm up here." Cooed Maylu, that made Lan shudder.

"Coming." Lan answering.

Lan climbed the ladder to her bed and sat down. His eyes widened at what he saw……………

RX: Looks like that's another one. Thank you Charlow for reviewing.

Z.EXE: It's cool. aXcess, do you know how perverted you are.

RX: No.

Z.EXE: Maybe that's a good thing.

RX: He is the only one that calls me aXcess, be warned that a LEMON is in the next chapter and will be sent to the M-Rated section.

Z.EXE: You are an idiot do you know that.

RX: ….

Z.EXE: ….

RX: …. Huge grin appears on face I'll be back for the next chapter.

Z.EXE: Scared Face I'm in for it now. Bye people. Runs off with Rayokarna close behind


	3. A Sakurai Haze

Everybody Loves Lan

Chapter 3: A Sakurai Haze

Lan looked in the bed with open eyes. I mean open. The amount of suprised thoughts and feelings came over him water over a waterfall. The source of this feeling was layed on the bed in the form of Maylu Sakurai. But there was a difference to this secne, what she was wearing. Maylu was wearing a pink semi-transparent gown while having a black bra and panties set outlined in red.

Still frozen, Lan remained still from shock. Maybe the lack of blood from his body has travelled his...nevermind. Anyway, at this Maylu giggled at Lan's statue-like state. Raising her self with arms first, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, or well tried to. Lan was still unresponsive from shock to retaliate the kiss. Maylu's brain instantly clicked with an idea thought from logic and lust.

She instantly put her hand against his trousers buttton and pulled lightly. Lan gave another jump back to reality and looked into Maylu's eyes directly, blushing.

"It's ok Lan. We've known eachother long enough. Do me favor and pleasure me please? Take me away to a land not seen or heard but felt. Your the only one I want to do it. Not Dingo, not Chaud but you. Do away with me." Maylu asked hazily.

"Someone tell me I'm dreaming. This is so sureal it's like a fairy tale." Lan said.

"Sorry Lan it isn't but you can make it one." Maylu replied.

Maylu lightly reversed the position knowing that Lan was still to dumbfound to be the aggressor. She lightly kissed his neck and felt him tensed up under her and then relaxed. Putting her hand under his shirt and lightly tugging on it to indicate that she wanted it off, now. Lan silently goes with it. After taking it off Maylu begins to lightly kiss and rub his chest. She then lowers her head next to his ear.

"This is very intimate, like I hope it would be. I won't get this from anyone else." Maylu cooed softly.

"H..ho...how do you know I want this?" Lan stuttered, this made Maylu giggle.

"The bulge in your trousers tell me silly." Maylu replied with a hint of humor.

'Damn you hormones. The day you let me down. Oh well, onward from here.' Lan thought.

"I've had enough of waiting, please I need you in me now!" Maylu growled with primal aggression and lust.

Then they shared their first proper kiss together. It was like magical lighting going through their bodies. At this Lan's hands began to wonder around her body. This light caress made Maylu give off a slight moan through her lips. Maylu untied the sash on her robe and tossed her robe to one side.

The couple switched positions so Lan was on top. Lan fiddled with the clips of her bra until they came loose and her bra came off completly. Leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to left breast. Her skin was a creamy white with a rosy tint. Maylu gave a light shudder of delight of Lan's actions. He kissed the tip of both breasts and moved down ferther. Kissing down south Lan traced his tounge around her belly button and back up to her right breast. Maylu squealled with anticipation of what will happen.

Going back to her face, he trapped Maylu's lips with his own in another passionate kiss. Even in a powered state of bliss Maylu was still able to think, well not properly but enough to spell her own name. She reached her arms around his head and untied his bandana. Lan pulled away with slight confusion.

"What's that for?" Lan asked. Maylu tied the bandana around her forhead.

"It's a sign to show that I'm the first to ever be taken by you." Maylu replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Lan asked again, Maylu gave him a joke scowl.

"Stupid idiot. Enough forplay, time for contact." Maylu said ignoring Lan's question.

She raised her hip to signal that she wanted her panties off ASAP. Lan complies and takes it off.

"This maybe be a bit sad but can you guide me? It's a kind of first for me." Lan asked sheepishly. Maylu nodded. She pulled Lan trousers and boxers with one swift movement.

"A question of bravery I suppose. But yes I will guide you. I makes it easier on both of us." Maylu summerised.

"I heard rumors that it hurts for you first time. Shall I go slow?" Lan asked.

"Good, enough talk just fuck me." Maylu commanded, Lan shruggd it off and prepared for entry with Maylu's guidence.

Maylu gripped on to Lan's back with nails first for stability as he went in for the first thrust. He drove in with medium speed and strength to earn a pain filled scream from his partner. He stopped while her was inside her to look if she was ok, the got eye contact. Maylu nodded but got an raised eye brows from Lan. As more insentive, Maylu gave Lan the most passionate kiss she could muster.

After that Lan began to thrust, slow at first so Maylu could catch the feeling and counter thrust back in the opposite direction. This action went back and fourth for a while until Maylu moaned to go faster. Lan began to raise the tempo of his movement. With extra strength and speed made Maylu's primal expressions of happiness, lust, bliss and passion to clumped together to come out properly. It sounded a cross between a grunt, moan, squeal and a scream.

Feeling that she was about to have her time, she arched her back to take more of him in at once. Lan aslo getting the feeling he raise his game up a gear and pounded at her with all he had. Then it happend...

"Ahhhhhhhh! that feels so good." Maylu gave of a ear pircing scream that could be heard from the gods while bucketing her hips quite violently like electicity running through her body. Lan more or less came right after her with a powerful sounding grunt.

Lan pulled out with a 'pop' like sound. Seeing his handiwork, Half panting, half KO'ed Maylu with what is both of their sexual liquid with a hint of blood running down the insides of her creamy thighs, with scent of lavinder. Lan collapsed beside Maylu and looked at her stright in the eye.

"Ever again..." was Maylu's last words before cuddling up to Lan and drifted of to sleep or something close to it...post-sex mode(Standby mode).

RX: That last comment is going to get me grilled at school. My fingers will never type again...too much.

Z.EXE: Moany bum. So lazy.

RX: What did you dare say...?

Z.EXE: Nothing important...I hate being the small one.

RX: Dumb fool, you just typed what you said.

Z.EXE: Crap...I was hoping you wouldn't notice...

RX: (Grins evily) Have you ever seen Juggernought's counter in Marvel vs Capcom 2?

Z.EXE: Nope

RX: That's too bad. (Pulls back fist)

Z.EXE: How do I have I the feeling that this won't end well.

RX: My thoughts exactly.

Z.EXE: Oh poo...

RX: Juggernought Punch! (Thumps his fist stright through Z.EXE into the ground) THUMP! CRASH!

Z.EXE: '...' (KO'ed)

RX: Until next time fokes. I hoped you like reading. Oh yeah we might see Jasmin next chapter... 


	4. Oriental Train

Everybody Loves Lan

Chapter 4: Oriental Train

-**4 Hours Later**-

A stirring Lan woke up from a blissful slumber. Shaking his head slightly, he slowly began to sit up until he felt weight pulling him back down. He took a small look to his left to see the long red hair of his current female companion resting on his chest, snoozing silently.

'Wow, she truly is a beauty.' Lan thought to himself.

Just then, Maylu began to snuggle that little bit closer. Then she began to stir. She looked up to see the chocolate brown hair of Lan Hikari. She smiled lightly and leaned over to kiss him passionately. Lan softly accepted and returned it. They pulled away from each other from the lack of air.

"Hi sunshine." Maylu greeted warmly, Lan laughed.

"Hi yourself, anyway, what time is it?" Lan asked.

Maylu began to look around the bed for their PETs. Then saw them on her computer desk.

"Their on my computer, ask Megaman and Roll what time it is." Maylu told him.

She swiftly throws off the quilt and placed herself right on the top of the ladder. She elegantly jumps off and lands on her feet with a muted thud. Still naked (both of them anyway), Maylu picks up her PET to see Roll stroking the hair of a sleeping Megaman.

"What happened to him?" Asked Maylu. Roll giggled.

"I think I tired him out, poor thing. How did Lan feel like?" Asked Roll.

"He felt unreal, something I defiantly want to get used to." Maylu replied.

"What time is it?" Asked Lan.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?" Maylu asked her pink navi.

"It's 5:53." Roll replied, that seem to shock Megaman into jumping up alert and awake in an instant, Roll just as startled screamed in fright.

"Where's Lan?" Megaman asked franticly.

"I'm here and I have not forgotten." Lan said as he got his trousers on.

"Good, we don't want to be late. Sorry about this Roll but we have to shoot off. I promise I'll make it up." Megaman said quickly giving his girlfriend a kiss before warping out.

"Heh, same goes for me Maylu. I'll catch you later." Lan said casually. Maylu pouted.

"Argh, I thought we would have round two. Oh well, can I come with you?" Maylu said while putting on a robe.

"Nah, it will cause a bit of trouble because Jasmine will be there. And I know what you two are like. Don't worry, I'll behave." Lan replied.

"Ok, just come back to me." Maylu finished with a long kiss.

With that, our brown haired hero left to his next destination, End City.

-**End City (Outside the Dojo)**-

Lan casually walked to the dojo to meet the Chionese female, Jasmine. Looking up at the city's oldest building, the memories of past battles flooded back to his head.

'It's amazing how I'm still alive.' He thought.

"Well, look at you handsome." A sweet voice came from behind him. Lan let of a chuckle before turning round.

"Hiya Jasmine." Lan greeted. Jasmine gave a little giggle.

"You've aged pretty well. A good site you are." Jasmine complemented. Lan felt his cheeks grow red.

"Anyway, don't we have an apartment to find for you?" Lan continued trying to ignore her last comment.

"Whatever." Stated Jasmine. As the duo made their way into the building, Jasmine hooked arms with the famous navi operator.

The two got to the third floor in this monumental building and the two stopped for some idle chat…

"So what brings you down this area?" asked Lan.

"Well, I just want to be in touch with the people that I saved the world with, I suppose." Jasmine replied while snuggling next to her 'friend'.

"Are you sure I wasn't the reason you're moving?" Lan asked again.

"Maybe…" Jasmine replied bluntly.

"(Sigh) you know what Jasmine…" Lan was quickly cut off by Jasmine's finger.

"Just let me enjoy our time together. You know what Lan, I do love you, always have, always will. Please, allow me." Jasmine explains.

"Wow, never knew you felt like that." Lan replied.

"Come with me, please." Jasmine told him as she pulled him, hand first to a secluded section of the dojo equipped with a futon.

"This is nuts. Lan, what on Earth are you doing!? This is cra…..humph…mmm" Megaman's lips were close due to the fact Medi was on top of him.

"Where are we going Jasmine?" Lan asked softly.

"Somewhere where I can show you how I feel." Jasmine said as she slipped into a secret door. The room was plain, with a small sofa and a futon. Jasmine slowly pressed her lips against Lan's, Lan hesitantly excepted. Jasmine lightly pushed Lan so he that he landed on the futon.

From that, Jasmine began to slowly climb up his body until their faces met.

"I don't want this Jasmine please; things will be awkward between us." Lan pleaded. Jasmine shook her head.

"I don't care, plus I know you want this." Jasmine replied.

"How?" Asked Lan.

"Because you are starring at my breast." Replied Jasmine

"…"

"…"

"… Damn hormones."

"He he, allow me to make it worth your time." Jasmine pushed.

At that, Jasmine close the distance between her and Lan and locked him in a very passionate kiss. She undone the button on her dress and whipped it off in one swift motion, to show her wearing blue short pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Didn't see that one coming…"

"Naughty boy, have you been having dirty thoughts about what's under my dress, hmm? Don't worry you'll see everything else in a matter of moments."

Jasmine lent down to kiss the little bit of skin under his chin, Lan gasped at the sensation. While distracting him with that, she began to undo the buttons on his shirt until his clothing came loose. Lan was going to circle his arms around her waist but Jasmine swatted them away.

"Don't touch me yet."

Jasmine pulled off his shirt and began to message his torso while kissing it gently. Lan started to squirm from the feeling that made Jasmine smile. She then raised herself to a sitting position and pulled her shirt over head and tossed into the side revealing an azure blue bra. She lifted Lan up to face her.

"Now you can touch me."

Lan began to undo the clips on her bra and let it fall to the futon. Lan then cupped the two orbs on her chest that we call breasts and started to stroke and message them until he heard a moan escape Jasmine's lips. Lan looked at Jasmine's face to see her head thrown back and her cheeks is completely flushed. Lan then let go of the left breast and then engulfed it in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Argh, Lan Hikari, ahhh."

With his free hand, Lan trailed it up her back slowly to add to the sensation of her left breast being suckled on. Jasmine's hands started to play with the chestnut coloured hair of Lan's, pulling and tugging in different direction. Lan then took his lips of her left breast and moved on to the right. Jasmine's body all of a sudden became completely relaxed, the soft, sensation of the feeling she got from breast stimulation brought her to a mini orgasm. Lan then released her orb from his mouth and began to kiss her on her neck.

"Please, take me now."

"I don't know if I can."

When Jasmine got control of her body again, she wiggled out of Lan's grip. She then undone the buttons on Lan's trousers and pulled them down to expose his blue boxers.

"Nice sense of colour Lan."

She pulled down Lan's boxers to show his now throbbing and fully lengthened member. Jasmine starred in awe while Lan turned red in embarrassment. She looked up at him and laughed. Going back to her task at hand, she looked at his member for ideas.

"Jasmine, you're scarring me."

Out of a sudden flash of a thought, Jasmine engulfed Lan's member in her mouth. She began to slowly suck at it. Lan howled at this, hence making Jasmine smile inside, the fact that she can give the one she loved some much pleasure in a short space of time. Having a spontaneous mind, she began to stroke his member while sucking it.

"Jasmine, have mercy."

Jasmine kept this up until she felt Lan's member twitch and tense up.

"Jasmine, I'm gonna cum!"

She never let up. Feeling that his peak is coming soon, she pulled back enough that she only had the head in her mouth. Then it happen, he let loose in her mouth. She got the full taste of his cum at full force. After five or six shots, the fluid began to die down. Having most of it still in her mouth, she slowly swallowed it, bit by bit. After finishing that, she crawled up his body and kissed him on the cheek.

"When you cum, you really cum. I love the taste."

"Thanks…I think."

"Anyway, can you now take me?"

"As you wish."

Lan climbed on top of his current female love-maker. He steadied himself at her entrance after taking off her shorts and azure coloured panties.

"It's my first time, be gentle."

Lan slowly pressed himself until he reached her 'seal'. She yelped in pain causing Lan to lose concentration. Looking up to see if she is ok, she nodded without him asking. He then pulled all the way back to thrust all the way back in. This made Jasmine scream but was silenced by Lan's lips covering he's in a solid kiss. The pain quickly subsided as Jasmine relaxed her body to take more of him in. After feeling that she was comfortable with him in her, she decided to talk.

"You can begin to move."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Nah, I'm fine. Have your way with me."

"Fine. If you say so."

Lan started to move in and out of Jasmine in a basic rhythm so she could keep up. As the two began gather heat and the sensation of bliss coming back for a second time, the sweat was starting to form on the two bodies.

"Faster Lan!"

As he got the word from his lady, he upped the tempo. Jasmine decided that she couldn't keep up and will most probably get thrown about due to the amount force and effort he had behind his hips. In the end she threw her arms around Lan's neck and held on to dear life until…

"Jas, I'm gonna cum."

"Go on my love, please cum inside me."

A few seconds later, Lan exploded inside her walls while Jasmine's walls contracted around his member. Both bodies became limp and then relaxed when Lan forced himself to pull out. To tired to do anything else, Lan dropped on the futon face up. Jasmine just cuddled next to him.

"Do you think we can do this again, my love?"

"I don't know, I just don't."

RX: I wonder who rights this crap.

Z.EXE: --

RX: Anyway, mans going bed, night.

Z.EXE: Hey wait…

RX: Zzzzzzzzzz

Z.EXE: Damn, how do I get him up…?

RX: Zzzzzzzzzz

Z.EXE: …Caroline is here.

RX: (Wakes Up) What? I'm outta here! (Runs off)

Z.EXE: Damn, oh well. The next chapter is 'Flower Petal Power'. If you review have a guess who it is.


	5. Flower Petal Power

Everybody Loves Lan

Chapter 5: Flower Petal Power

The mortal people tied in human intercourse laid amongst each other in the evening light in End City. The female of the two stirred slightly to turn to her current companion; she gave him a sweet smile and cuddled next to him ever closer.

"I really do love you." Jasmine said to him thinking he is asleep.

"Regardless it's not the case that you love me, it's the case that do I love you?" answers Lan with a question of his own.

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure."

Jasmine looked at him with an unreadable face. She scanned his facial features to see if he was hiding answer from her but to no avail, she didn't get what she was looking for. She couldn't believe that she took the dance of life with him and he still has doubts. Then it clicked in her head, maybe he has got feelings for someone else.

"Lan?"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for someone else?" Jasmine asked him. Lan gave off a small smirk.

"Maybe." Jasmine suddenly became apprehensive about the subject. Jasmine felt a flicker of rage erupt inside of her.

"So why did you have sex with me then?" Jasmine asked with a hint of anger.

"It's not like you gave me a choice is it?" Lan replied. Inside, he's had enough of this really and decides he should leave so he can get home to eat and maybe net battle if he has the time. Lan begins to shift under the covers preparing to leave. Jasmine grabbed his are and clung to it.

"Please don't leave me." Jasmine pleads with him, Lan laughed childishly.

"I ain't leaving you, you can come and visit any time you want it's just that I need to get home for dinner because I really can't be bothered to make it myself, if you get what I mean." Lan summarise.

"Yeah I guess so." Jasmine answered sadly, Lan smirked and kissed her softly. Jasmine moaned against his lips in an attempt to deepen it but Lan never gave in and didn't allow it.

"Heh, come on Jasmine, get you're clothes and let's get out of here." Lan suggested, Jasmine's face brightened.

"Let's."

-**3 ½ Hours Later/Hikari Residence**-

Lan sighed heavily as he collapsed on to his bed due to tiredness. Lan unhooked his PET from his waist and pointed it at the PC.

"Jack in Mega…ah forget it, I'm too tired." Right on queue Megaman's face appeared on his computer monitor.

"Hey Lan, long time no speak." Megaman said with a sceptical look on his face. Lan laughed at him directly forcing Megaman's face to fault.

"Don't even bother give me that, I don't even want to hear it." Lan told him keeping Megaman quiet, "Thought so."

-**Next Day: Hikari Residence**-

"Well it's a nice day." Lan said to Megaman as he looked at his PET. It was a bright and sunny day in Den Tech City and Lan was full of energy. The question is how he is going to use it.

"I know, what have you got planned today anyway?" Megaman asked him. Lan shrugged his shoulders.

"I might go see Anetta because she e-mailed me about these new types of flowers. I thought it will be a decent start to my day. You got any ideas?" Megaman looked at him blankly in thought.

"Where you go, I go." He replied as Lan picked up his PET and left he's room in a mild rush.

As he made his way to Anetta's greenhouse, Megaman looked at Lan's clueless smiling face.

"This would not end well..."

-**Anetta's Greenhouse**-

As Lan knocked on the glass window of the small structure and waited a little for a reaction. It didn't take long for her to open the giant window to let Lan in. She smiled as she saw who it was at her door.

"Yo! Hey Lan, what's up?" Lan smiled and waved.

"Hi, what you doing in here?" Lan asked with curiosity. Anetta smiled cutely and motioned for him to come in. Lan excepted as he took a step inside the small greenhouse. As he walked in, the heat instantly hit him like a rock as sub-consciously took off his jacket and placed it on the side. As he walked through the mini forest, moving the occasional branch out of the way, he got to the end of the greenhouse with the exotic plants.

"These are beautiful..." He said to himself as he crouched down to have a closer look. As he took in the intoxicating scent of the tropical flowers, this gave time for Anetta to look at Lan's features.

'My god he's cute, I can understand why Maylu and Jasmine are always all over him.' Then an idea sparked to mind. She reached for a length of vine and ringed a hoop with a knot. She then tapped Lan on the shoulder.

"Want test out how strong this is?" Lan looked at her in confusion.

"Ok..." Anetta smiled sweetly and pointed to the door.

"Start running." Lan blinked at the command.

"What!?" Anetta nodded.

"Do it." Lan turned her back to her hesitantly.

"Fine..." As Lan began to set off slowly, he gained speed as he got towards the door. But as soon as his paced quickened, he felt something soar through the air next to him. The rope made from a plant caught his trailing leg and swept it up from under him. As he hit the ground with a thud, he turned back to give Anetta a questionable look. But yet when he turned around, something was amiss. Her face had desire for something, a lust, a wanting. Lan looked slightly frightened as Anetta slowly and dangerously pulled him in. Lan did what his instincts told him to as he tried to claw away. Anetta's grip and power was too much for him as he was reeled in like a catch of the day fish. As soon as Anetta dragged Lan within arm's reach, she instantly straddled his waist.

"Anetta, what are you doing?" Lan asked scared, she only smiled at his as a response.

"I'm going to show you what I was thinking at the show." Lan eyes only widen as she leaned down to capture his lips. The muffled cries from Lan only helped Anetta to deepen the kiss and allow her tongue access to his mouth. Lan excepted his fate somewhere in the passion, that caused Anetta to cheer inwardly at herself as she continue to probe Lan to secure her acceptance.

Carefully working her hands through his plain white shirt, she gently massaged his lightly toned body which caused a light moan through Lan's mouth. She quickly hushed him with her tongue as it danced with his. With a little urgency, she began to push up his shirt trying to get it above his head and off. Out of instinct, Lan protested slightly...

"Anetta, I don't think we should do this..." Lan said shakily but Anetta's kisses went right to his neck causing him to take in a sharp breath. With a little hesitation, Lan moved his arms above his head to make it easier for his top to come off. She looked at his open chest hungrily as she quickly fumbled the clips and zip on her shorts and got to take em off.

"This is everything I hopped for Lan Hikari." With that Lan shivered at the attention, mostly from embarrassment more than anything else. With that she leant down to kiss slowly across his chest. As took a whiff of him, his body scent mingled with the soft smell of the flowers in the greenhouse. Paralyzed from the attention he was getting, he lightly cried out as her lips trailed towards his neck and kissed softly.

"That's it Lan, let me hear how good this feels..." She purred smoothly as her left hand crawled into his shorts.

"Anetta!" He shouted as her hand wrapped firmly around him and gave a light stroke. All she did was giggle as she took his earlobe in her mouth and suckled lightly.

"Just lay back and enjoy..." She murmured as she lifted her hips off him to pull both sets of shorts down swiftly. Giving a very feminine but yet animalistic groan she took him full into her hand and clenched causing it to for and swell in her grasp. Lan could do nothing but moan lightly and try and squirm in order to increase the stimulation. That wasn't much of a problem since Anetta read these body signals with no problem. Lifting a leg off the floor, she pulled her shorts and panties down and threw them aside with little to no effort.

Leaning down to kiss him, she took her hand off him and got both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. As their lips met, she easily sank down on him, causing the chestnut haired operator to groan into her mouth and the velvet softness that was Anetta's heat. Slowly, shifting herself up and down his shaft at her own leisurely pace, she deepened their kiss as forced her tongue down his mouth while tilting her head to probe deeper. The slow and torturous but yet comforting penetration was a new experience for Lan, even as his hands were currently tied up, his hips twisted and thrust upwards trying to get deeper inside his currently willing partner.

"Anetta..." He moaned softly as Anetta finally relinquished control of his hand. They instantly grasped her hips then wrapped around her now bare bum before taking a squeeze. A soft cry escaped her lips as her lips parted from Lan's and rested her forehead against his as she starred directly into his eyes.

"Lan..." Now with a firm grip on her behind, he held her hips in place as he started to thrust up against her with as much drive as he could. Going completely into auto-pilot, his expression was lost in bliss as all he cared about what releasing the tension that Anetta has proudly built up only a few moments ago. The only thing he wanted and need at that time was to release inside her silk like womanhood.

"Urgh, I'm coming..." She groaned as she was blindsided by her own orgasm. As her walls clenched and tightened around him, she let out a small squeal of satisfaction as she burst. The sensation of her orgasm was too much for him as his grip got amazingly harder on her behind and fell over the ridge of passion.

"Anetta!" He called as spilled himself inside her. The tanned girl only let out a whimper as she felt his body fluids invade her. As their actions slowed and the haze of their passion began to pass, the only thing left was their sweaty and entangled bodies on the soft Astroturf like floor of the greenhouse. While trying get his breath back, Anetta wrapped her arms around him while her head laid against his heart, as his internal pulse helped her own breathing levels back to normal.

"Why Anetta?" He asked simply. She pressed a gentle kiss to his neck and settled back against his chest.

"Because I've fallen for you silly..." Lan internally groaned in frustration.

'_God.'_

'_Fucking.'_

'_Damn it!'_

...

...

...

'_...How am I going to explain this to Mayl and Jasmine...'_


End file.
